Kaede
"my illusions and tools will protect the innocent.." Abilities Bamboo forest illusion: Kaede traps her opponents in a Thick bamboo forest. the bamboo can be cut down and traversed but it grows back quickly as soon as you pass by.on the out side the opponent is knocked out on the ground. on some occasions her opponent will remain standing and walk around swinging their weapon wildly. kaede can use this time to have the bamboo growth in the illusion to lead her opponent to their comrades if any. Air Blast: Kaede sends a strong blast of wind at her opponent knocking them off balance. she can also use this to give her Kunai and throwing starts a boost in speed and penetration strength. As well she can blow them off course if something gets in the way and she can blow away the smoke if one of her bombs falls out of its pouch. Air Gust: Kaede takes a deep breath channeling her magic into the breath and blowing. She uses this when using her blow pipe to fire the darts at higher velocity and to get ore distance. if she channels enough energy into it she can even pierce armor but it takes a lot out of her and she wont be able to use her magic for the rest of the day. Weapons Smoke bombs: * Cat nip smoke bomb - a smoke bomb that has cat nip contained in it. useful for getting past those pesky jinko's or cait sith's. * Regular Smoke bomb - good old regular smoke bombs useful for escapes. * Pepper smoke bomb - a smoke bomb with pepper mixed in think of it as a primitive pepper spray. * Lust smoke bomb - a smoke bomb with powdered aphrodisiac perfect to get those married monsters out of the way Lyn and Iris' Notes: Lyn: ''"C-Catnip smoke bomb..I-I remember the time Kaede used that when i first met her.." ''Iris: ''"The smoke bombs sounds cool, i sometimes like to play with them and one time, i accidentally unleashed it in a forest, i didnt get affected since i escaped quickly, but the inhabitants of said forest...wellll..." Kunai Kaede uses two standard looking kunai for close range combat. Lyn and Iris' Notes: ''Lyn: "sharp edges, fun to slice fruits with, too hard to throw correctly Iris: 'I got myself cut with it once..i need to let kaede keep better track of her weapons next time.." Throwing Stars Kaede uses eight , four point throwing stars along with her kunai Lyn and Iris' Notes: Lyn: "They look really cool.." ''Iris: ''"I use these along with ninja outfits to impersonate Kae- N-Nevermind! I said nothing!" Blow pipe Kaede uses a Bamboo blow pipe with a variety of darts. Lyn and Iris' Notes: ''Lyn: ''"She's amazingly skilled with her pipe..good aim and mastery too~" ''Iris: ''"her blowpipe is thick, long, and shoots stuff, its good and amazing~...wait, you meant the weapon? oops..." *blushes* Darts: * Sleep dart - A blow dart filled with a strong sleeping potion * Lust dart - a blow dart filled with powerful aphrodisiac. useful for getting rid of the married monsters like its smoke bomb counter part. * Poison dart- a blow dart filled with a special poison that does not kill but will make anyone violently ill. Lyn and Iris' Notes: ''Lyn: '' "Ah yes, her trusty darts, saved me a couple of times while we were travelling.." ''Iris: ''"I wonder if she'll let me take some to use on some people.." Category:Characters